Lo que no se dice, Después se paga
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te das cuenta, de que extrañas más aquella persona de lo que jamás habrías imaginado? HolmesXWatson
1. Chapter 1

Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, simplemente contemplando su interior oscuro. El último caso por más fácil que hubiese sido, lo agotó más de lo que el pensaba. Muchas y distantes imágenes de su doctor... Sí su doctor, aquel que pese a lo mucho que indirectamente le rogó que no se fuera y que no le dejase, finalmente lo hizo. Esas Imágenes venían a su mente; aquella sonrisa, aquellos orbes de color celeste precioso, aquella suave pero muy intimidadota mirada... Todas y cada una siempre dirigidas hacía el gran Holmes.

Un escalofrío prominente recorrió su cuerpo al sentir algunos olores desagradables rondando por ahí, abrió los ojos y como no sería aquello si en toda su habitación ya estaba repleta de experimentos mal habidos y comida putrefacta que ni la señora Hudson quería siquiera tocar. Pese que estimaba mucho a su "niñera" personal, era demasiado molesta cuando se trataba de ordenar su habitación así que casi siempre le prohibía tocar sus cosas, lo demás estaba al cuidado de ella. lento al espejo más cercano. Se levantó de su 'Cómoda' estancia en el suelo y se acomodo un poco el cabello, desordenado y mugroso con el que contaba en ese momento. Se dirigió a paso muy lento al espejo más cercano carraspeando una sonrisa ingenua.

-Seguro Watson ya me hubiera dicho algo...- Se volvió a reír tristemente por un segundo y después rodó sus ojos a la foto de Irene Adler que estaba allí, y la volvió a bajar, seguro el doctor la había puesto hacia arriba la última vez que le había visitado. Pasó su mente de nuevo por los dos mencionados, y aún que siempre cayera carnalmente bajo los encantos de esa mujer, en realidad él, y ella muy bien sabían que su corazón solo pertenecía a Watson, a su mejor amigo...

Es más, a veces estando con ella necesitaba pensar en él, en su piel y su aroma, en la textura y sus reacciones cuando el detective sin querer lo tocaba de una forma no muy adecuada.

Suspiró y de pronto escuchó la puerta del 221b de Baker Street, Se acercó a la ventana lo más pronto posible, pero solo vio como alguien entraba, a lo que corrió hacia la otra puerta, escuchando la voz de su niñera esbozaba felicidad ante la nueva visita que casi no emitía sonido alguno.

Pegó oído al estar cerca de la puerta, pero esta se abrió casi de inmediato, dejándolo sin poder reaccionar, e inevitablemente cayendo al suelo, a lo que una risa encantadora llenó todo el lugar. Ya sabía quién era...

- ¿A estas horas ebrio Holmes?.- Le tendió la mano ayudándole a levantarlo, él tomó su mano posando su mirada en la del doctor

- Gracias mi querido Watson.- Sonrió ampliamente y no pudo evitar abrazar al otro felizmente.- Y usted sabe que a cualquier hora se puede degustar una buena copa de vino... Pero, cambiando el tema, ¿Que hace aquí?- Liberándose así ambos del abrazo calido.

- Bueno... Mary salió con sus padres hacia Paris por unas semanas, fue a comprar muebles nuevos a casa.

- Ah, ya veo, Pero... No respondió mi pregunta.- Se miraron por unos segundos y el doctor desvió la mirada un poco apenado, siempre la mirada fija de Holmes le hacía sentir como una chiquilla acorralada... Teóricamente hablando...

En realidad ni él sabía para que había vuelto a Baker Street 221b.

- Solo... Quería visitar a mi mejor amigo, y saber si su salud estaba bien, así como si cuidaba bien a mi perro...

- Nuestro perro. - Alardeó el detective.

- Sí, nuestro perro...

- Sabes que eres más que bienvenido Watson, Esta sigue y seguirá siendo tu casa también, aun que no quieras.- Por más que no quisiera, el inconciente de Holmes, comenzó a analizar a su amigo, había varios desperfectos en su persona.

Tenía unas pequeñas y casi invisibles ojeras, y digo casi, puesto a que simples ojos, pasarían desapercibidos. Pero jamás para los del gran Holmes. Su ropa, o bien su playera estaba un poco arrugada, y uno de los botones mal abrochados; los ojos un tanto cristalinos y ligeramente rojos, al igual que la punta de la nariz. Ahora era más que evidente, John Watson había estado llorando y muy triste al parecer, para haberse descuidado tanto así.

Teorías y deducciones más que malvadas y crueles comenzaron a apoderarse de la mente de Sherlock.  
>- "<em>Tal <em>_vez __se __pelearon __por __una __infidelidad __de __john... __No, __él __no __es __así, __O__ya __sé! __tal __vez __fue __ella __la __infiel __y __es __por __eso __que __se __fue, __Pues __claro, __un __inminente __final __mí __querido __amigo, __el __divorcio, __bueno __el __matrimonio __tampoco __te __sentaba __bien_"- Una sonrisa maquiavélica se forjó en sus labios, esto hizo que el doctor se preocupara, casí nunca sabia bien lo que pensaba Holmes y ahora que había estado lejos... Era peor.  
>Lo extrañaba... Es decir, Sus aventuras, las deducciones, las persecuciones sin sentido o aveces con el más sentido de todos... Lo visitaba, pero no muy a menudo, a veces por que su corazón se lo pedía, pedía con tanta fuerza el estar cerca de Sherlock, pero después sentía mucha culpa, por dejar así a Mary. Cenaban en el Royal, como antes solo para que ambos estudiaran solos.<br>Le partía el alma cuando Holmes le mandaba cartas con invitaciones al teatro, opera, exposiciones de arte, etc... Con toda el alma le diría que sí... Pero no lo hacía por que, Amaba a Mary, mucho y no le gustaba engañarla así, ¿Que pasaría si el le dijera que como la amaba a ella, lo amaba a él?.

**Continuara.**

Los

**personajes ****aquí ****presentes****… ****No ****me****pertenecen,****si****fueran ****míos ****ya ****habrían ****tenido ****un ****gran ****romance ****esos ****dos xDDD**

pd:

**Ya ****va ****a ****salir ****la ****2da ****película! ****T/T ****Iré ****a ****verla ****lo ****juro!**

**Se aceptan revews! comentarios, criticas, sugerencias etc :333**


	2. Chapter 2

Las 8 pm, Así sonaban las campanas de la iglesia que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, ya casi era hora de ir a revisar si el detective estaba listo. Se miró por unos segundos así mismo frente al espejo, el estar separado de Holmes lo volvía completamente fuera de si.

Frenéticamente esbozaba su nombre en el silencio profundo de su dolor, pero se mantenía calmado y amoroso, frente a aquella que juraba y perjuraba amar con suma y entrañable locura. Mary… Oh Mary, La dulce y tierna Mary, Se veía tan hermosa cuando se ponía aquel ajustado vestido de color vino, con exquisitas perlas incrustadas de una forma en las que parecían bordados tan maravillosos.

Como le hacía feliz aquella mujer, y él trataba de hacer lo mismo, En serio él lo intentaba… Pero, Así como ella le hacía feliz, con sus atenciones, con su amor. Holmes lo hacía aún más feliz, por la certeza de que lo tendría a su lado, por que siempre con pequeñísimos detalles, le demostraba que le importaba demasiado como para que pasara desapercibido.

Tal vez Holmes no era ni la mitad de expresivo y sentimental de lo que era Watson, pero en su forma imperfecta, perfectamente le mostraba cuanto lo quería. Tal vez la vez que les regaló el anillo de bodas, aquel que a Watson le sirvió para pedirle por fin a Mary matrimonió.

O La vez que estaban apunto de explotar los barriles cerca del muelle, en el caso de Blackwood, El arriesgó su vida para intentar ir por Watson… Aun que fue en vano, ya que las explosiones eran más que inevitables.

Había días en que Watson desearía haber conocido jamás a Holmes, pero, sin Holmes, Watson en realidad no tendría un sentido en su vida, Claro que amaba la medicina, y amaba a más cosas… Pero Holmes era su verdadera razón.

-" _Dios, Ya es la hora, espero no se esté desesperando como de costumbre_"- Susurró en su mente para después salir de su habitación, no sin arreglarse por última vez la ropa, tomar su saco y su bastón que estaba, uno en el perchero y el otro recargado junto a este.

-Watson –Sonrió Holmes con supremacía, viéndolo bajar las escaleras, él ya estaba en la entrada de la casa, con su pipa encendiéndola, Dejando después así salir algo de humo grisáceo de su boca, producto del tabaco que se encontraba en el interior del artefacto de madera.

-Holmes, ¿Nos vamos?. – Terminó de bajar el último escalón, encontrándose ya cerca de aquel hombre.

-Sí, claro… - Algo parecía no estar bien en la mirada de Holmes, Parecía distante, llena de dudas, que tal vez Watson no querría responder… No ahora.

-Bien, Entonces vámonos – Sonrió después de que los ojos de Holmes, de estar viendo hacía el vacío, ahora se posaban sobre los de él.

Subieron a un carruaje que ya los esperaba, era un carro común en esas épocas, algo elegante por fuera y por dentro, a Holmes le gustaba mucho alardear de esas cosas, siempre que paseaban, pasaban cerca de Lestrade, y se regocijaba cuando el policía se enojaba al ver que Holmes paseaba sobre eso, y el otro tendría que caminar siempre. Era tan divertido molestarlo.

Un silencio.

Aquel incómodo silencio se apoderó de el carruaje, cuyos asientos estaban decorados con piel de la más fina en esa época, las cortinas de las ventanas, eran de color negras, contrastando con el color vino de las últimas. Tenían varias figuras de plata en una que otra esquina en el techo de esté. Y en la parte de donde estaba el conductor, era un asiento del mismo color que los de adentro; los caballos eran pura sangre, muy dócil y excelente con su trabajo.

-¿John? – Que Holmes pronunciará así su nombre, no le daba buena espina.

-¿Sí, Sherlock? – Parpadeó un par de veces el detective, pero después se acerco un poco, inclinándose hacía él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo qué. que me pasa?

-Sí, ya sabes de que hablo Watson, tú actitud desde que llegaste, no ah sido la misma.

-Mi actitud es igual, solo que por ser un viejo gallo, no sabes ya distinguir entre lo 'usual' y lo 'inusual'

-Pero, es que…

Fueron interrumpidos, y un alivio sintió el pesado corazón de Watson, pues cuando empezaban a tocar el tema que no quería que tocaran, Ya comenzaba a sentirse muy mal e irremediablemente palpitaba muy rápido y sin fatiga.

- Hemos llegado señores.- Añadió el conductor, bajándose ya de su lugar, abriendo la puerta de los caballeros.

-Gracias – Holmes dejó que Watson bajara primero, y después bajó él. – Aún no terminamos esa conversación Mamá Gallina. – Rió un poco para comenzar a caminar a la entrada de Royal.

Como digas Holmes. – Sonrió para disimular un poco, caminando cerca de él, como siempre apoyándose siempre en -su bastón. Eso lo que había dejado el ser un veterano de guerra.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p>

**Los personajes aquí presentes… No me pertenecen, si fueran míos ya habrían tenido un gran romance esos dos, todos son las grandes creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y gracias a WB por hacer las películas. **

**pd:**

**Ya va a salirla 2da película! T/T Iré a verla lo juro!**

**Pd2: Dejen revew plz :3 acepto sugerencias, quejas, críticas, invitaciones al cine(¿) pareja de cosplay(¿?) xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya estaban en el Royal, disfrutando de una exquisita cena como hacía meses que no disfrutaban desde que Jhon se había ido, le gustaba pasar momentos a solas con él, era lo que necesitaba, además de un buen caso interesante, que es por demás repetir.

Que Deliciosa cena no es cierto?.- inquirió Holmes con una sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba los restos de comida que yacían en sus labios.

Sí claro, extremadamente deliciosa.- Hacía lo mismo pero ah su bigote, que parecía estar un poco recortado, eso, curiosamente no lo había notado Holmes, hasta aquel momento en el que se había limpiado.

Dime Watson, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en nuestros aposentos?

Bueno… Aún no lo se, No sé cuando regrese Mary, ¿Sabes, No se cuanto tarden de Londres a París y de regreso con toda esa mueblería?.- Por supuesto que él lo sabía.

Mmh.- Asintió callado mientras se levantaba y sonreía al camarero, tenía algunos tratos oscuros con el dueño del restaurante y uno que otro mesero, para que la cuenta siempre fuese gratis.

En fin…- Tomó su sombrero y su bastón que había dejado acostados en el respaldo de la silla y se dispuso a salir con él.

En el umbral del royal se denotaba paz y tranquilidad, en realidad, más de lo normal, para ser sinceros jamás había estado tan tranquilo allí, o así, a lo que inmediatamente les llamó la atención. De repente un sonido como si alguien se estuviese arrastrando de entre los jardinéales, se escuchó. Ambos miraron sus rostros algo confundidos y se dirigieron allí con sumo cuidado y siempre alertas.

Al estar ahí, esperando que otro sonido apareciera, algo que les diera un poco más de pistas sobre aquello, una mano salió de entre los jardines al nivel del suelo, y aprisiono el tobillo de Watson, a lo que este solo soltó un leve gemido de dolor al ser apretado así y se aparto.

¿Pero… que..- No termino de decir lo que iba a pronunciar cuando la mano que se asomaba, mostro el rostro también, era una mujer rubia, muy golpeada, y sin respirar ahora, tal vez había perdido la vida segundos después de que tomó a Watson del tobillo.

¿Es… una mujer, cierto?.- Watson se agachó de igual manera para ver mejor y entre ambos la sacaron de los jardines recostándola completamente en el suelo.

Comenzó Holmes las deducciones, Ropa rasgada, muchos moretones, al parecer muchos eran post-mortem, y otros eran demasiado recientes, las pigmentaciones que dejaban eran bastante claras, desde el misterioso ligero verde que se formaba al inicio de cada uno, hasta el morado oscuro de los más maduros.

Rasguños en todos lados, tal vez por escapar de alguien, giró su rostro para ver todo el paraje, y bueno, por allí se encontraba un parque, bueno era algo más grande que un parque, pero más pequeño que un bosque eso sí. Así eran los jardines en ese lugar.

Watson, mientras tanto, tomo ligeramente la muñeca de la chica, mientras el otro revisaba el lugar seguramente con algún propósito, siempre había alguno, reviso minuciosamente el pulso y cerró penosamente los ojos.

Está muerta.

Obvio que está muerta, Watson, no sea tan ingenuo.

Sí, pero… ¿Cómo pudo estar muerta y tomarme del pie?

Vamos Watson, La estancia con Mary le ah enublecido la mente, obvio acaba de morir.

Me… Temo que, tendré que diferir Holmes, Su pulso, así como sus labios y su piel, me indican que tiene por lo menos, más de 5 horas muerta.

¿Qué?.- Volvió a revisar el cadáver y en efectivo, la mujer parecía haber estado muerta… ¿Pero cómo? Y ¿Quién fue? – Interesante… Muy interesante.

Tenemos que llamar a Lestrade.

¿Tenemos?

Vamos Holmes, este no es tu asunto, ni siquiera es un caso

Bien!, Llámele.

¡¿Qué! ¿Porqué yo?

¿Fue su idea no? – Sonrió maliciosamente.

Me las pagaras Holmes…- Se levanto con cuidado recargándose en su bastón, para entrar nuevamente al royal a que le pudieran ayudar a llamar a Lestrade.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde había llegado una patrulla, donde estaban ya Lestrade y otros policías más, investigando Holmes por su lado, recorría el terreno, había pisadas. Varias pisadas que parecían moverse en muchísimas direcciones, al parecer eran en círculos, hasta dar con el caminó hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver, rodo sus ojos por todo el camino, hasta llegad a donde estaba todo el bullicio, y ahí sus ojos se encontraron con los de un doctor indignado.

Regresó a la escena del crimen acercándose a su "amigo" el policía.

La mujer al parecer era una de esas… ejem, 'Compañeras' de placer. – Le comunicó Lestrade, puesto a que la chica vestía con ropajes de burdel

Una acompañante… Sí me lo suponía, tiene marcas de joyería en las manos y cuello, pero no hay tal, Aun que me temo que un robo no fue ya que… - Se agacho a quedar con ella, levantándole unos mechones de cabello cerca de sus lóbulos. – Aún tiene sus aretes, tal vez para ocultar el homicidio.

Un accidente puede ser.

No, esto no es un accidente Lestrade… Pensé que eras más inteligente.

¡Cállate, Holmes!

Vale, vale tranquilízate…- Suspiró y siguió mirándola.- Vaya, También en sus uñas al parecer están relucientes, si hubiera batallado, tal vez estarían sucias, con sangre o tierra.- miro la mano detenidamente de la chica.

Eso aún no explica la 'viviente' tenacidad de la chica para tomarme de la pierna. – Ingirió Watson al ver al hombre mirarle la mano

Tienes razón, tenemos que llevárnosla

¿Qué?, ¡Estarás loco! – Ingirió el policía.

Por supuesto que no, Watson es doctor, y tiene que ver lo que le sucedió.

Tal vez alguna droga, o una enfermedad, de todas formas no es un caso Holmes.

¡Claro que lo es!, ¿No es emocionante? – Los miro con una sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja, él sabía más de lo que ellos podrían pensar, ya que desde el más pequeño detalle que había distinguido en la naturaleza de el paraje, hasta la más minima hoja tirada, cual estaba quebrada y cual intacta, hasta las hebras del cabello, que en realidad estaban muy sucias… pero las uñas no. Eso, era esencial para Holmes, lo llamaba, lo sabía, sabía que en realidad la chica tenía un pasado, pero no el que le adjudicaban.

**Continuara.**

**Los personajes aquí presentes… No me pertenecen, si fueran míos ya habrían tenido un gran romance esos dos _**

**pd: Ya va a salir la 2da película! T/T Iré a verla lo juro!**

**Pd2: Dejen revew plz :3 acepto sugerencias, quejas, críticas, invitaciones al cine(¿) pareja de cosplay(¿?) xD**


	4. Chapter 4

De regreso a Baker Street…

En la habitación de donde era la de Watson, por el momento, ya habían colocado nuevamente un cuerpo, pero está vez, era el de la chica, aquella que habían encontrado, Watson por su parte, miraba con detalle la piel pálida, los labios morados, los ojos hinchados y las ojeras muy pronunciadas. Tal vez una infección o alguna enfermedad le hubiese causado la muerte…

Pero en cambio, un Holmes más interesado, se detenía mirando la ropa, algo rasgada sí, las se acercaba un poco más, para intentar oler, lo que podría ser algún aroma… ¿Aroma?, un perfume, sí, algo natural en las mujeres, pero, se notaba que había sido recientemente puesto, ya que un perfume, por más de 5 horas puesto, ya no desprendía el semejante olor, que cuando llevará máximo 10 minutos de haberse colocado.

Sí, toda esa mujer era… muy interesante.

- Mira Holmes, nadie ah reclamado este cuerpo, ni han hecho llamadas…

- Y, ¿Qué tiene que ver, Lestrade?.- Aún tenía puesta la mirada y su atención a los detalles de la mujer.

- Pues, que no sabemos más acerca de ella, ni sus familiares, ni siquiera hay un caso igual.

- ¡Oh!, pero lo habrá, no seas tan impaciente y quisquilloso querido Lestrade, mi tonto, tonto Lestrade.

- Holmes, no le hables así a Lestrade, no es de buenas tampoco que predigas así como así otro homicidio, si es que lo fue. Sabes, tiene marcas claras de haber sido muerta por una enfermedad, o algo así.

- Vamos, Watson, ¿Qué se te ha olvidado todo lo que aprendiste conmigo?; Ustedes ven, pero no observan, Mírala bien John, Es obvio!

- Sí, Claro… Obvio… ¿Qué es obvio?

- Que a esta mujer la han asesinado!, Observa, Las uñas y las manos perfectamente pulcras, pero el cabello está sucio, por lo tanto alguien la zangoloteo por las hebras, tal vez la golpearon, o más aún la asfixiaron.

- No hay indicios de asfixia, ni un solo moretón…

- Interesante, pero sus ojos.- Abrió lentamente los párpados de la joven, mirando que tenía levemente rojos.- ¿Los ve?, Los ojos de un muerto, no son así.

- Umm… -Se acerco a verlo, efectivamente estaban levemente rojos, pero esa era solo una señal, no significaba nada aún.

- Tal vez no por la mano de alguien ¿Sabes?, pero sí por algo… Ella no se pudo haber muerto de causa natural, Vaya! Que emocionante!, tenerte en la casa y un homicidio! Es como un… Lindo regalo de cumpleaños!.

- No exageres Holmes.- Le pareció divertido por un momento, sonrió, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

- Bueno…- Ingirió el detective, ya algo incomodo, por esa situación, más que nadie, sabía la relación que tenían esos dos, pero que jamás dirían. Así que optó por salir y dejarlos trabajar.- Me voy Holmes, si su familia o alguien pide por una persona perdida con sus características, te haré saber, si encuentras más pistas.. u otra cosa… También vendré, Sé que por tu voluntad no lo harás, o a menos de que John te lo ordené.

- Él no me ordena.

- Yo no lo ordeno… - Dijeron al unisonó ambos. A lo cual el detective solo se rió.

- Sí, claro… En fin. - Se colocó su sombrero y tomo sus cosas. - Te visitaré pronto Holmes.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Claro – Sonrió, se despido educadamente y se retiró del lugar.

- Dejándolos nuevamente solos, inmersos entre un muerto, y una posibilidad, de entrar nuevamente al tema, del que no quería hablar el doctor… Y menos ahora.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, Holmes estaba en la sala de estar, tocando levemente con las puntas de las yemas las cuerdas de su violín, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba hundido y en pensamientos, todas las opciones así como llegaban las iba descartando.

- Holmes… Holmes… ¡Sherlock! – Ingirió el doctor.

- ¿Ah, Qué pasa?, ¿No puedes dormir?

- Claro que no puedo dormir, Un cadáver esta en mi habitación! Y con el escándalo que haces, tampoco aquí… - Le dejó una taza que tenía café en la mesita del lado del sofá de Holmes.

- Lo siento, Pero te dije que podrías dormir en mi habitación, de todas formas no planeo dormir allí por ahora.

- ¿Junto con toda… esa inmundicia?, Oh no, Muchas gracias pero no.

- Como gustes entonces.

- Bien. – Suspiró, era demasiado para él, discutir con el detective, casi siempre salía perdiendo, como ahora, no tubo de otra más que sentarse en el otro sofá vació… Poco a poco, las melodías tenues, y desafinadas, comenzaron a volverse fuertes y afinadas, con un toque maravilloso.

- ¿John?. – Ya era inútil, el doctor se había quedado completamente dormido al escuchar aquellas melodías. Dejó de lado el violín, para acercarse sigilosamente a Watson.

Hacía mucho que no lo veía dormir, en la misma habitación, Inspeccionaba su respiración, era pausada y calmada, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, sus músculos estaban todos ya muy relajados, en definitiva; Él estaba completamente dormido.

Y para su desgracia, dormido a voluntad de Holmes.

Hacía mucho tiempo que lo estaba esperando, esperando este momento, estar solos, los dos, tenía mucho miedo cuando supo que Watson se tendría que ir, tubo más miedo cuando conoció a su encantadora prometida, y tuvo más miedo, al estar presente en la boda.

Sí, tenía muchísimo miedo de que… lo olvidara. Y ahora, estaba ahí, para él, dormido nuevamente en el sofá, como cuando tenían algún crimen demasiado difícil por responder, y pasaban horas, y días sin dormir lo suficiente solo para encontrar algún indicio, alguna pista, cualquier cosa.

Como le gustaba verlo dormir…

Se acerco un poco más a él, posó su mano rozando la mejilla del otro, cerrando los ojos lentamente… su respiración se volvió lenta, uniéndosele a la del doctor, no quería perder la cordura, y despertarlo, Se acerco un poco más, y sus labios se unieron por un pequeño, corto, pero hermoso beso. Se despego después de unos cuantos segundos y volvió a su lugar, como le hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero con él despierto.

- ¿Holmes…? – Se talló un ojo, El otro no dijo ni una palabra, se quedó helado… ¿Y si… lo despertó el beso? – Te has dormido?... Oh… Entonces fue solo… un sueño… - susurró para si. – Un agradable, sueño. – Sonrió y se toco levemente los labios, para volverse a dormir.

Holmes, simplemente lo escuchó sin decir nada, quería que siguiera pensando eso… Que solo habría sido… un Hermoso sueño.

* * *

><p>Siento muchisimo haber tardado e_e! jaja gracias por los 3 revews TT me siento alagada~

:)

**Sekmeth Dei : Muchisimas gracias por leerla y que te haya gustado! / espero este cap también sea de tu agrado!.**

**Alexa Hiwatari : Tengo la desgracia de aún no ir a verla, pero espero verla pronto, así tendré más ideas de que hacer con esos dos~ gracias por leer :)}}**

Feliz 2012 retrasado... son las 2:am del 1 de enero.. del 2012! xD asi que.. bueno feliz año nuevo querídos.

:) Muchas gracias por leer, y dejen revews, eso me anima a continuar~


	5. Chapter 5

Los ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, una luz penetrante comenzó a atribuirse por la ventana hacia su rostro.

– Uh… – Dejó salir un gemido, la luz le hacía estragos en su persona.

– Buenos días Watson. – Sonrió un alegre Holmes, con una taza de café en sus manos, ofreciéndole.

– Buenos… Días… – Miró hacia la ventana, en realidad no parecían días, parecía más de medio día quizá. – ¿Qué hora es?.

– Las 2 y cuarto, ¿Por qué?

– ¡¿He dormido tanto!

– Bueno, es que anoche nos desvelamos, y dormiste hasta las 5.

– Es que con tu escándalo con el violín.. ¿Quién podría? – Se sujetó la cabeza, un dolor inmenso comenzó a embriagar su sien.

Se levantó del sofá tomando el café y llevándolo a su boca. Cerró por unos segundos los párpados, inhalando el olor del café, el vapor que expedía exquisito.

– ¿Alguna noticia nueva?

– Bueno, en realidad sí. Yo salí muy temprano y comencé a investigar.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

– Bueno, quería dejarte dormir un poco más.

– Ya… veo. – Se sonrojó por unos instantes, era algo comprensivo e inusual de Holmes hacer eso, pero se lo agradecía con tanto amor.

– Bien, como te decía, aquella chica, es de un burdel, como dijo Lestrade es del mismo que cuando fuimos a tu despedida de soltero.

– Y Mycroft, entonces la conoce?

– No, Bueno. No lo sé, no quiero preguntarle.

– Deberías.

– Esta bien, después le preguntare, pero cambiando de tema, Esto tiene mucho que ver con Moriarty.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Sí. ¿Sabes?, Necesito saber que le causo la muerte

– ¿No te dijo más Lestrade?

– No, Watson, necesito que hagas una autopsia compleja sobre esa chica.

– Pero…

– Vamos Watson!, eres el mejor doctor que existe, no dejarás pasar esto verdad!

– Pff… Vale – Dejó salir un ligero suspiro, accediendo, al fin y al cabo, en realidad muy adentro de él, deseaba saber efectivamente que era lo que le ocurría a la chica.

Pasaron horas, el doctor de había encerrado en esa habitación con el cadáver, Holmes entonces había desaparecido, a donde? No lo sabía, pero ahora eso no le importaba mucho, necesitaba ayudar a su… amigo… en ese caso.

Tocaron a su puerta, el alzó la ceja, en realidad si hubiera sido Holmes, No hubiera tocado la puerta.

– Adelante.

– John… – Una voz suave y angelical, resonó en su cabeza, sus ojos, estaban en el cuerpo de la chica, pero al oír esa voz, se paralizo por segundos, y subió la mirada, era Mary. – Eso es…

– Mary! – Rápidamente le colocó una manta encima al cadáver y la escoltó afuera de la habitación, se preocupaba mucho por no dejar traumatizada más de lo que dejaba conocer a Holmes, a ella.

– Oh John, te he extrañado tanto… – Se hecho sobre él abrazándolo, con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, era cierto que ese distanciamiento le había afectado, todos los problemas recientes que tenían había sido por el detective.

– Mary… yo…

No termino de hablar, cuando la chica lo aprisiono en un beso, el no tubo de otra, más que corresponder, de la forma más dulce y complaciente que pudiera, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo hacía, le partía el corazón. Entonces… Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, extasiados y apresurados.

– John! Me eh topado con… – Se quedó estático. La escena, de los… esposos besándose, le incomodaba y lo ponía triste.

Entonces como una punzante daga en el corazón, retomo las escenas de la boda de John, Cuando lo llevaba al altar, ayudándolo llevándolo de la mano, o cuando lo vio besarla al decir el "acepto", y cuando salían de la iglesia, muy apartado de todos los demás, estaba Holmes, debajo de un arco de rosas en el jardín, ambos compartieron una mirada, John de duda, y Holmes, perfectamente clara de tristeza y abandono.

– Yo… Ah lo siento – Se rascó un poco la nuca para voltear la mirada, cuando la atención de los dos, ya la había llamado.

– Oh, Sr Holmes.. – Se sonrojó un poco y se separó del doctor.

– Sherlock, Yo, er… ¿Qué ibas a decir?

– Ah si! – Recapituló las escenas que había dejado de lado y comenzó a relatar. – Conocí a… – No quería inmiscuirlos más, no ahora. – una.. Gitana!, si eso, se supone que esta en alguna parte cerca de parís.

– ¿Y que planeas que haga?

– Acompañarme por supuesto!

– ¿Qué? –Replico la rubia.

– Yo.. eh…

– Oh ya veo, Mary regresó con los muebles, así que te tendrás que ir… Está bien. – 'Como te cambia el matrimonio, querido amigo...' Pensó con amargura pero prefirió no decir más.

– Lo siento Holmes.

– Está bien, con su permiso – Tomó algunas cosas y se encamino a irse, miró por última vez los ojos azules, que la noche anterior estaba tan tranquilamente dormidos a su merced, suspiró para sus adentros y salió de allí.

– ¿Muebles?, John Watson, ¿Le mentiste a tú mejor amigo?, a la persona que… ádemas de mi espero, amas con todo el corazón.

– Mary, por favor no digas eso, yo solo te amo a ti.

– Y no lo dudo, pero también lo amas a él.

No supo como contradecirla, en realidad, sí lo amaba, y todo el mundo lo sabía, pero el no lo quería aceptar, la idea de estar casado, tener una relación "estable" formar una familia, tener hijos, todo eso le hacía brillar de alegría, pero también le hacía lo mismo, el estar con Holmes, ayudar a resolver sus caso, serle fiel a todo momento y salvarle su vida en extensas ocasiones.

Y así regresaron a su casa, en un carruaje, después de empacar lo poco que había llevado de equipaje, y dejándole una nota a Holmes, de todo lo que había descubierto de el cuerpo, se decidió por irse, sin más.

Por otra parte, Holmes había estado pensando en todo lo que había hecho después de que había dejado a John en su casa.

Primero se encontró con Adler, Ella traía un paquete, una boba, para un magnate ¿De quién? Obviamente era de Moriarty.

Después de unos acontecimientos, se encontró con Moriarty, en una universidad, esté le había advertido sobre hacerles algo a John y a Mary, por lo que tenía que estar prevenido, así que cuando vio que la pareja salía de allí, decidió seguiros, muy de cerca.

Después de estar platicando todo el camino, Mary ya se había dado cuenta que Watson no se había sincerado con Holmes, ella le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, él se había ido de ella hacía un mes, había llegado con Holmes hacia unos días, el resto del mes que estuvo desaparecido, en realidad él jamás lo quiso confesar.

El carruaje se detuvo en la casa de aquellos, y bajaron con cuidado, él siempre tomándole delicadamente de la mano, para ayudarla a bajar, siempre sonriéndole.

– Entonces, no le dijiste…

– No.

– John…

– Ya no importa, Por favor Mary.

Unos ruidos se escucharon dentro de la casa, Parecía que alguien revolvía muchas cosas, a lo que el instinto de Watson, fue hacer que Mary se escondiera detrás del carruaje, y segundos después una bala cruzo el aire, incrustándose en el árbol a unos metros de ellos, rozando cerca del aire de Watson, lo que lo hizo hacerse a un lado con suspicacia.

Unos ocho hombres salieron de esa casa, él solo atinó por meter nuevamente al carruaje a Mary y decirle que se protegiera lo más que pudiera, el chofer se hecho a andar, alzó la mirada, y sabia quien era el chofer, ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?, en realidad eran 2 personas, Mycroft y su chofer. Sonrió aliviado por un segundo y volvió a lo que estaba, al momento que uno le iba a tacar, una sombra salió de la nada, chocando con ellos, ambos se echaron una mirada, era un alivio que él apareciera en ese momento, ese justo momento.

Golpes a la mandíbula, cráneo, oídos, costillas y diafragma.

Los habían dejado inmovilizados; Después de aquello, Entraron con prisa a la casa, todos los muebles estaban tirados, muchos documentos estaban rotos, se apresuró por subir a su habitación, y ahí estaba su baúl, cerrado con llave, estaba volteado, suponía que estaba en ese estado, púes lo habían arrojado al no poder abrirlo.

– Uff! – Suspiró con alegría.

– ¿Qué había allí?

– Nada importante.

– Para que no fuera importante, parecía que era lo que buscaban. ¿Qué es?

– Yo… – Se sintió avergonzado y apenado. – Nuestras aventuras.

– Me lo suponía – Se rió para acercarse a él y tomarlo del hombro. – Mycroft cuidará muy bien de Mary, por un buen rato, ahora que he descubierto más cosas, necesito bastante más tu ayuda…

– ¿Por qué Holmes?, ¿Por qué ahora?

– Porqué Moriarty se siente acorralado. Ayúdame una vez más John… – Se acercó peligrosamente a él, Sus ojos denotaban suplicas, lo necesitaba más que en ningún otro momento, ese erá el caso más importante de su vida, puesto a que la vida de John estuviese o no involucrado en el asunto, corría peligro. Prefería tenerlo a su lado, a tener que perderlo lejos sin saber nada.

Ya no supo que decir, más que acceder nuevamente, aquellos ojos suplicantes, le partían siempre el alma, sus orbes castaños le hacían producir tanto énfasis en la palabra amor, que no se daba cuenta que iba a las av enturas más arriesgadas, solo por estar con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Como se darán cuenta, Acabo de ver la película, de hecho.. Hoy XD hahaha asi que espero les guste, tome algunas cosas de la película para este cap, no quiero que se pierda la línea entre el fic y la película, por que al fin y al cabo, son fics de la película, este y el otro capitulo, serán un poco del desarrollo de la película, y el después de esta película. En realidad ya tengo la idea muy clara en mi cabeza, no se preocupen, aún sigue siendo un WatsonXHolmes aun que parezca que no, sean pacientes XD<strong>

**Gracias por los revews!**

daftame12 : jaja gracias w, ya la fui a ver! fue magnifica, al cine que fui, había una exposición de los trajes que usaron los actores para esa pelicula xD y no pude contenerme... y me saque fotos cerca de ellos xD... eran tan geniales! y la pelicula.. dios!, si la primera mostraba una relación de Sherloc y Watson, esta profundiza aún más!

Alexa Hiwatari : Muchisimas gracia spor leer! espero que sigas leeyendo y te paresca bueno este cap :33

HEIDI : Muchiiisimas gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

Después de extensas investigaciones con aquella gitana que se habían encontrado, habían estado viajando, de ciudad y ciudad sin darse cuenta, por tren, por carruajes…

– ¿Eres feliz?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué si eres feliz, digo, con tu nueva vida… Con Mary…?

– No te voy a satisfacer con una respuesta a tu pregunta… – Volteó la mirada en realidad, Ya sabía bien el porqué de la pregunta.

– Mmh – Asintió un poco dolido, pues su duda no había sido resuelta, volteó la mirada hacía enfrente, y entonces captó la indirecta del porqué no la respuesta y lo volvió a mirar. – ¿Eres feliz?

El otro solo le miro un tanto enojado, un tanto riendo, y llegaron a su destino, Era un baile, Ahí iba a estar el hermano de la gitana y seguramente Moriarty.  
>Hacía solo un par de horas, que habían estado corriendo por sus vidas, tratando de huir de allí, a estar a merced de su peor enemigo y sus compañeros, que recibiéndolos y alejándolos con balas y cañones. Se sentía herido, puesto a que el otro, le había lastimado gravemente el hombro.<p>

Pequeños fragmentos de lo pasado vinieron a su mente. Cuando estaban en el vagón del tren, lejos ya de la amenaza, su cabeza se encontraba recargada sobre el regazo de la gitana, sus ojos, siempre fijos a los de su mejor amigo, a la persona que le pertenecían todos sus sentimientos, se llevó la mano al hombro, el dolor comenzaba a pasar. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero y dormido, comenzó a pensar en un lugar mejor, en un lugar lejos de allí, un lugar donde solo él y John Watson estuvieran juntos… Pensó de nuevo en Baker Street.

Pensó en volver a verlo hablando, riendo, tomando el té.

Pensó en tenerlo a su lado, para siempre.

Y entonces sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar.

Voces lejanas comenzaron a escucharse. – "No me puedes dejar, maldito… Idiota, no puedes dejarme así, no te puedes ir, no te dejaré" – Golpes, Golpes en su pecho. No sucedía nada. ¿Por qué no se podía levantar?.

Entonces como una ráfaga, se levantó, un choqué de adrenalina corrió por sus venas, y fue a chocar contra la pared.

– ¿Qué me pasó? –Se sobó un poco la cabeza.

– Tu presente de bodas.. – Se rió aliviado, jamás había sentido tanto miedo, y soledad, como cuando lo tuvo por un segundo frente a él sin vida, al hombre que amaba.

– Oh, Dios mio! Quien ah estado bailando encima de mi pecho…! – Se tocó el pecho, estaba demasiado adolorido, seguramente por los golpes al tratar de revivirlo de Watson.

Entonces volvió a la realidad, cuando el carruaje se detuvo, la voz de Mycroft lo sacó de aquel pequeño abastecimiento de recuerdos y sonrió.

– ¿Listos caballeros, y dama?

– Sí.

– Claro.

– Mhm – Solo asintió el detective, bajando todos de allí, para adentrarse.

Mientras el baile transcurría como se había planeado, Sherlock montó un pequeño baile con la dama que los había acompañado en todo el trayecto.

– Tienes que tener indicios de tu hermano, cuando vi a uno de los hombres de Moriarty, tenía una cicatriz detrás de la oreja, la misma que tenía la mujer de principio, a ella como a él les cambiaron la identidad, seguramente ella era alguna mujer de alta sociedad, y la pasaron por mujer de burdel, quizá por experimento, tal vez.

– ¿Eso ve?

– Lo veo todo, Esa es mi maldición. – La miró unos segundos y volvió a bailar. – Esté atenta, Observe cuidadosamente, cualquier detalle, alguna ansiedad, cualquier cosa que le muestre quien es su hermano… – la llevo de nuevo fuera de la pista, y se puso a lado del doctor, esté solo le miró de reojo y sabía lo que se proponía. Le extendió la mano y el rubio acepto tomándola. Y así comenzaron a bailar.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Algún indicio? – Le miro, y apretó su mano, desde su boda, que no había tomado esa mano, cuando extrañaba tocar su piel, aun que está estuviera cubierta por un guante blanco.

– Sí, Tengo que investigar yo por mi cuenta, pero tú ayuda a Simza con su hermano, aplica lo que te he enseñado, y tengan mucho cuidado. – Lo miró con cautela, y con ojos de ruego, no quería que le ocurriese nada y menos por su culpa. Pero tenía que encargarse de Moriarty.

– Claro. – Terminó el baile a lo que los dos salieron de la pista y el detective lo miró, a lo que el rubio desvió la mirada unos segundos.

– Bailas excelente, ¿Quién te enseño a bailar?

– Tú – Esté lo dijo con un tono irónico y riendo mientras ambos se daban una mirada, ambos, suspiró un segundo inconscientemente. Pero el detective lo notó, y eso lo motivó más a terminar con todo. Para después bajar la mirada y retirarse de allí, dejándole un papel a un joven que estaba sirviendo, e irse al lugar planeado.

El aire estaba helado, su respiración podía notarse saliendo de su boca, tenía los labios semi abiertos, su aliento salía como una pequeña nubecilla de humo, entonces se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

– Vaya, con que aquí está.

– Tomé ese reloj de la mesa, por favor.

– ¿Disculpa? – Pregunto el Profesor, mirando el reloj que tenía a su derecha, en la mesa junto a la puerta.

– Juguemos, he preparado esto para usted. – Sonrió el detective.

– ¿Cree ganar? – El Profesor tomó el reloj y lo colocó en la mesa.

– Sí, Ganaré.

– Eso si aguanta la partida – Se rió y ambos se sentaron.

En el salón estaban John y Simza hablando, estaban criticando todas las caras, relacionándolas con su hermano, hasta que dieron con una.

Una Movida en el tablero.

– Ambos tenemos alfiles en el tablero.

– Oh, pero mi alfil es mejor que el suyo.

Ella lo reconoció, Tal vez le falló en un principió pero le reconoció, entonces corrió hacia él, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, había sacado hacía unos segundos su arma, y se enfrentó a él, colocándose enfrente.

– Hermano, no lo hagas! Por favor!

– … – Esté la miró por unos segundos, después miró a su objetivo, y la volvió a ver. – Lo siento hermana.

– No! – Entonces cuando el chico había dado un paso, John se lanzó hacia él tacleándolo.

Muchos ruidos comenzaron a salir de eso, personas hablando, la policía llegando, todos comenzaban a alterarse solo un poco, lo cual era raramente normal.

– Vaya, creo que es jaque – le miró Sherlock, moviendo otra pieza.

– No esté tan seguro – Esté movió otra pieza y le quitó su movida, Dentro se escuchaba a Simza llorar.

Habían envenenado a su hermano, "No dejar Cabos sueltos" pensó.

– Entonces, Jaque de mi parte. – Se levantó el profesor con supremacía.

– No lo crea… – Este volvió a mover una pieza mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – 'No dejar cabos sueltos' es lo que ud. Dice, pero, su libro… ¿Peculiar no?, Tenía muchos números en él, no lo descubrí antes, hasta que vi el libro de su biblioteca.

– ¿Mi libro? – Este volvió a mover una pieza, no cediendo ni un poco la jugada.

– Sí, bueno ¿Quién tendría un libro de jardinería y dejar morir a su plantas?, entonces fue cuando lo supe – Volvió a mover. – Ahora, para conseguirlo, ¿Cómo lo hice?, fue sencillo, solo tenía que soportar una mera cantidad de dolor. – Y entonces fue cuando recordó cómo mientras Moriarty le encajaba hasta lo más hondo de su hombro, aquel gancho gigante, él sacaba el libro rojo que siempre portaba en su bolsillo, remplazándolo con otro.

– ¿Qué?... – Esté buscó en su bolsillo y se encontró con un libro falso.

– No se preocupe, ahora está bien, en buenas manos, ellos descubrieron los códigos, son buenos en ello… – Caminó hacia el balcón y colocó nuevamente su mano, volteó a mirarle y tenía a solo unos pasos a su enemigo. – Por cierto, Hice Jaque mate.

– Lo sé. – Esté le miró.

– Tiene fuego? – Sonrió el detective, sacando su pipa, mientras el otro se la encendía.

Fue una mirada intensa, llena de odio de ambas partes, ¿Cómo podrían terminar ello?

Un golpe a la quijada, y después a las costillas.

Pero entonces el contra ataque, dos golpes seguidos, para arrematar a su punto débil, el músculo ya herido.

Aguantar el dolor, golpear hacia la nuca y desestabilizar la vista.

Dos pasos hacia enfrente, amenazadoramente volver a atacar aquel punto, y debilitarlo aún más, acorralarlo.

Dos pasos hacia atrás, tratar de evadir y volver a golpear.

Un paso más, quitar punto de apoyo.

Final inminente.

– Bueno… – El detective sonrió nervioso, ambas mentes supremas, ya sabían en que iba a terminar. – Eso… ó… – Esté soplo cenizas de su pipa y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciéndole una llave de la cual no podría zafarse, entonces, al borde del abismo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

– Holmes! –Entró de repente, eso… No lo tenía previsto el detective.

Y con un fuerte golpe en el pecho, un dolor inmenso en el alma, y una mirada con un "Lo siento, Te amo" en ella, miró por última vez a su … Compañero, Mejor amigo, Amado… Y se lanzó.  
>Ambos cuerpos caían en el abismo, mientras él solo, simplemente cerró los ojos. Era mentira sobre ver la vida en retroceso, Holmes, solo podía ver los momentos que había pasado con John, sus aventuras, sus anécdotas… Todo relacionado con John.<p>

– … – Se quedó sin habla, No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para tenderle la mano, ni un segundo para ir en su ayuda, el… solo se había lanzado en el vacío.

Sintió como un horrible y helado rayo le cruzara el cuerpo, Su corazón comenzaba sentirse pesado y por un segundo, creyó que se estaba parando, poco a poco, comenzó a dar unos pasos hacía el balcón, oh como dolía. Un agonizante dolor, un dolor que hacía que el único pensamiento que cruzara por su mente, era… Aventarse también, pero… No lo haría, Tenía que terminar lo que Holmes había empezado. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el borde del balcón y se dirigió a la puerta que dirigía al salón,la cerró para que nadie pudiera entrar y descubrir su fragilidad... y comenzó a llorar. A llorar como nunca había llorado y tratando de no arrancarse el corazón.

– Sherlock… Maldito seas… Maldito seas… ¿Por qué ahora que por fin, Te lo iba a decir…? Maldita sea Sherlock Holmes.. Te amo…

* * *

><p>Gosh x'D Hasta lloré con este cap... Pf, perdón por tardar tanto en subir, es que el trabajo y shalalala~ xD u know... uu pero valió la pena.. a que si?.. Pero.. este no es el final, el próximo sí lo es :) si pueden pasen a leer mi otro fic se llama "Sentimientos encontrados" espero que ese también les guste, Muchísimas gracias por los Revews, hacen que escribir valga muchísimo la pena, y me hacen feliz~

Gracias:

**~Saori **  
><strong>~ Alexa Hiwatari <strong>  
><strong>~HEIDI<strong>  
><strong>~ daftame12 <strong>  
><strong>~ Sekmeth Dei <strong>


	7. The End

Habían pasado 3 años.

Las discusiones con Mary eran más frecuentes. Al punto en el que decidía salir de su cada y pasar días enteros en Baker Street, Pensando en que todo era normal. Pero no lo era.

Todo le recordaba a Sherlock, Le dolía como no tenía idea. Ni siquiera el dolor de la guerra pasada, era más extenso que este.

Regresó después de una penosa noche en Baker Street, Tenía al fin y al cabo que atender a su clientes en el consultorio que ya había abierto en la casa que tenía con Mary. Ella solo lo miraba entrar. Lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero verlo perder a su mejor amigo, no lo soportaba, él ya no era el mismo que hacía tiempo.

Las teclas de la máquina de escribir retumbaban por toda la habitación.

– _"Puedo decir que él fue el mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida."… "Y el mejor amigo también."_ – Miró Por última vez y volvió a escribir. – _"Fin"._ –Dejó salir un largo y profundo suspiro, y entonces entró Mary a la habitación.

– A él no le hubiera gustado verte así John. –Colocó un paquete junto a él.

– Creo que no, pero creo que le hubiera gustado hacer un loco experimento para sacarme de mis pensamientos – rió por lo bajo.

– Yo también lo extraño, a mi manera.

– Lo sé… -Colocó su mano encima de la de ella, sonriendo dulcemente para después verla alejarse, a la salida de la habitación, a lo que seguidamente rodó sus ojos al paquete, y lo abrió…

Y ahí se encontraba, el inhalado de Oxigeno de Mycroft… Con el cual Sherlock estaba jugando con él… Y una pequeña luz de esperanza creció en él, Sabía muy bien lo que significaba ello. Pero entonces… ¿Él no estaba muerto?, ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde lo encontraría si es que él fue a dejar el paquete.? Inspecciono con cuidado nuevamente el objeto y corrió hacia la entrada de la habitación para llamar a Mary.

– Amor, ¿Quién te dio este paquete?

– Un chico.

– ¿Era.. un chico normal, o parecía algo raro…? –comenzó a decir cuando entonces, corrió hacia la chica.

Entonces, de la nada, un movimiento sigiloso hizo que el sofá se moviera, o más bien, la tela. Sí era Sherlock "camuflajeado", el pequeño perro lo miró y esté hizo una señal de que no ladrará, a lo cual, el cachorro acepto sumisamente.

Se acerco a la máquina de escribir y sonrió para sí mismo, al leer las últimas palabras que su amigo había colocado ahí. Entonces, se rió por lo bajo y colocó un signo de interrogación en la palabra "fin", esto iba a enloquecer a Watson… Pensó.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse nuevamente a la habitación y se encaminó a la ventana para salir, y corrió hacia un carro que lo estaba esperando, una vieja chatarra, pero a él le había servido las últimas ocasiones, y daba gracias a su hermano el no desecharlo.

El Doctor entró a su habitación, sentía que algo no estaba bien allí, así que se asomó a la ventana y solo vio un auto alejándose de allí… Ese auto, ya lo había visto… ¿Será?, No. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio, con el objeto aún en las manos, lo apretó cariñosamente, sonrió y lo guardó en un cajón.

– Mycroft, no debiste enviarme esto… -suspiró Seguramente Mycroft se lo habría mandado, para que siempre recordará a Sherlock. Rodó los ojos a su escrito… y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de una manera gigante.

Las piezas comenzaban a encajar. El paquete, la interrogante, el auto. Él estaba vivo, Y sabía donde lo encontraría. Tomo su bastón, su sobrero, su saco y salió corriendo de allí. Mary solo lo miró preocupada, él solo escuchó a lo lejos un – "¿Por qué tanta prisa, John?" – El solo alcanzó a atinar un. – "Pasó algo muy importante!" – Y salió de su casa a toda prisa, como nunca.

Tomó el primer carruaje que pasará por allí, le dio la dirección al chofer y al acercarse a aquella casa, salió de allí, pagándole dinero al chofer por el viaje y que no esperara allí. En realidad no sabía que pasaría entonces.

Comenzó a caminar hacía aquella casa. No era Baker Street, era la casa de Mycroft, giró su rostro al cielo, ya había oscurecido, en realidad el viaje de su casa a casa de Mycroft era muy largo. Primero, pensó en Baker Street, Pero, casi siempre estaba allí, y Sherlock ni siquiera se había pasado por allí, revisaba bien las habitaciones y nada estaba ni fuera un poco de su lugar. Después pensó en Royal, pero tampoco, no creo que Sherlock quisiera tener runa "romántica cena" con él. Así que solo cabía el pensamiento… De que estaría con Mycroft.

Tocó ls puerta, y esperó unos segundos, escuchó pasos acercarse del otro lado y entonces la puerta se abrió, era el mayordomo y lo dejó pasar, esté se quitó el sombrero en señal de respeto y elegancia, se los dio, pues este se había ofrecido a colgarlos en algún perchero.

– Pase señor, lo están esperando.

– ¿Disculpe?

– Sígame. –Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar y abrió las inmensas puertas, y entonces, una mirada se cruzó con la otra, Sherlock estaba sentado, en el sofá frente a Mycroft, tenía el cabello más arreglado que antes, y la barba ya estaba bien recortada, su ropa era limpia, y al parecer también la del joven estaba muy pulcra.

– Sh-Sherlock. – Se quedó pasmado por un segundo, aquel ojimoreno lo estaba acorralando con una mirada, al parecer era mirada de determinación y seriedad. Una que no muchas veces había visto en Sherlock.

– Con su permiso. – Dijo Mycroft, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta, pasó de lado de ]John y le susurró. –No seas tan malo con él. – Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y sonrió, le hizo una seña al mayordomo para que saliera también y cerró la puerta detrás del doctor.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar o a moverse de su asiento. Parecían horas, minutos, segundos. Quien sabe, pero parecía eterna esa estancia de ambos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Pero entonces Holmes se levantó, con tranquilidad, y se acomodó el saco. Dio unos pasos hacía John y se quedo a centímetros de él.

El doctor retrocedió, no sabías si lo que estaba allí era real, una falsificación y un producto de su mente enferma. El detective noto el retroceso y se acerco. Eso hizo que John volviera a retroceder.

– Basta John, deja de hacer eso.

– ¿Hacer qué?

– De retroceder, si no querías estar aquí, ¿Para que viniste? – Y era verdad. Si no quería descubrir que él estaba vivo, ¿Para qué ir?... Pero él quería ir… Para verlo de nuevo.

– Yo… ¿En serio, eres tú Holmes?

– Vaya, el matrimonio de estos 3 años, te ha nublado mucho la mente mí querido Watson, estás muy diferente de cómo eres ahora, ni siquiera te has fajado bien la playera.

– ¿Qué? –Pero no alcanzó a decir nada, cuando sintió que Holmes se le acerco, mintiendo las manos y los pequeños pedazos de playera que no estaban dentro del pantalón fajados. Sintió su mano, el frió de sus dedos, y se sonrojó. – No hagas eso!, cuantas veces te lo he dicho.!

– Más de 50, pero aún así tú sigues haciendo lo mismo, cuando sales de prisa.

– Idiota… En realidad eres tú. –No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si sentir rabia, alegría enojo, tristeza. Eran demasiadas emociones que solo dejó salir una sola pregunta. -¿Porqué?

– Bueno…- Suspiró y le tomo la manó para llevarlo al sofá y sentarse él en el otro- Al caer con Moriarty, no morí como podrás ver. ¿Recuerdas que cuando lancé a Mary, te dije que lo tenía todo correctamente planeado?.

– Sí.

– Pues en realidad .. esto no, Solo desperté y el agua me arrastraba, pero me encontraron algunos de los gitanos que nos habían ayudado, así que en cuanto me sentí mejor, salí en busca de los secuaces de Moriarty, Fue difícil, pues con ya no tener a quien obedecer, el segundo al mando, comenzaba a apoderarse de lo que Moriarty estaba creando.

– ¿Y no pudiste decirme nada?

– No, Estabas en peligro. Y tú … -pensó por unos segundos en lo que iba a decir, pero bueno, ya había pasado 3 años, ¿Qué más da si lo decía ahora?. – Eres lo más importante en mi vida.

– ¿Q-qué? –Se quedó impresionado, jamás había pensado, ni siquiera imaginado que eso pasaría.

– John, Tú eres mi mejor amigo – 'Amigo', Como le dolía esa palabra en los labios del Detective. – Y, me importas más que mi propia vida. – Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje. – Cuando te vi a los ojos, antes de caer. Yo… Intente gritarte, pero pensé que no me escucharías, así que solo los cerré e imaginé lo que te iba a gritar.

– ¿Y, que era? –Se levantó para dirigirse a su lado y ver hacia el paisaje también.

– "Te amo" – Lo dijo, volteó a ver a Watson, cuando sintió un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera justo en el suelo, este se tomo la mejilla, y no dijo nada. Se lo merecía.

– Estúpido! –se paró delante de él, muy furioso.- Eres un estúpido!, después de 3 malditos años, ni siquiera antes de que me casara. –Se incoó ahora frente a él- Pudiste haberme detenido, tan solo diciendo eso. – Y entonces una media confesión salió de su boca, lo cual hizo que el Detective abriera los ojos de sobremanera.

– ¿Detenido?... ¿querías que te detuviera?

– Sí!, No… digo… -esté se colocó una mano en la sien y cerró los ojs fuertemente.- Yo, también te amo Holmes, y estos últimos años, sin ti, me he vuelto loco, yo… Ya no hablo con Mary, ni siquiera puedo mirarla por mucho tiempo, solo pienso en ti, y cuando te vi caer. Todo el tiempo he estado muy mal, y escribiendo todo el tiempo sobre ti.

– Lo sé, y gracias.

– ¿Qué? –Alzó la mirada hacía él. –Como que gracias?

– Por no olvidarme, te tengo que dar las gracias. –Te tomo de la mano y lo jaló hacia él, ahora estaban frente a frente, como siempre habían deseado. – Déjame agradecerte correctamente.

– No, Holmes, esto no es correcto…

– ¿Y quien lo dice?, Los romanos, los griegos y todos… Se amaban entre sí, ¿No es así?

– Estoy casado.

– ¿Y eso que?...

– No puedo …

– No puedes, o no quieres.

– Yo…

– Cállate Watson. –Sonrió y comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente al otro, este intentó con toda su voluntad zafarse, pero el otro era mas fuerte que él asi que inevitablemente.. Sucedió, Un beso profundo, uniendo ambos vivos labios. Sí Vivos, se sentían tan vivos, y tan maravillosamente exquisitos, tenía Sherlock el sabor del Té que acababa de tomar, y entonces, con su lengua comenzó a jugar con la del Detective, Oh, como había añorado aquel día.

Se separaron inhalando lo más que podían aire, y comenzaron a reír, esté se recargó en el hombro del detective y miro hacía el suelo, triste pues, ¿Qué pasaría después? Un divorcio?, Amaba demasiado a Mary, pero su corazón ya le pertenecía a Holmes.

El detective sintió que su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse, y miró de reojo a Watson, estaba llorando, y lo abrazó, como jamás había abrazado a nadie. Lo abrogó dentro de su corazón, y lo cobijó con su seguridad y sus brazos llenos de amor.

– ¿Qué pasará ahora Sherlock?, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?, ¿Con Mary?.

– Nada que tú no quieres que pase.

– Amo a Mary.

– Lo sé.

– Pero… Te amo más a ti.

– Me alegra escuchar eso.

– No quiero lastimarla.

– La lastimarías más viviendo una mentira, John.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tan humanitario?

– Desde que tú corazón es más vulnerable que antes.

Esté subió la mirada hasta encontrarse nuevamente con la de Sherlock y sonrió.

Las teclas de una máquina de escribir volvieron escucharse.

– _ "Pasaron algunos acontecimientos, finalmente me divorcie de Mary, me dolió mucho dejarla, pero, ella entendía, ella es una gran persona, y se merecía más de lo que yo podía darle, no quería herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho."_

_" Volvimos a Baker Street, Sherlock, Gladstone y yo. A resolver Crímenes, a burlarse de vez en cuando de Lestrade. A tomar un exquisita taza de té."_

_"Pero sobre todas las cosas. "_

_"A amarnos."_

Una mano detrás de él invadió la maquina y escribo una última palabra .

_ – "**Fin**"_ – Sonrió y besó a su doctor, que estaba sentado en el escritorio de su antigua habitación y le miró con amor por unos segundos. – Ahora sí, tiene un buen final.

* * *

><p><strong>SAHSIFASBDJASDNASKDISA T3T aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! que buen final me aventé caray XD<strong>

**jajajajaja**

**Múchisimas Múchisimas gracias por todos sus revews en mis otros fics :) en serio me hacen la vida más feliz. Y ahora con esto de lo de S.O.P.A pues, esperemos que no acaten esa ley, y nos dejen vivir tranquilos u.u, ok me desvié del tema ewe.**

**Decía, Les agradesco por haber seguido esta historia hasta el final. Me enamoré de esta pareja, y también de la del BBC, Sé que RDJ y Jude law son bastante heterosexuales, al igual que Benedict Cumberbatch y Martin Freeman. Pero, Bueno, nadie puede negar (Ni ellos) que entre sherlock y watson, hay un lazo mucho más fuerte que solo la "amistad" como dijo RDJ: "Ellos son tienen mucha química, se necesitan el uno al otro" y como dijo Cumberbatch: "Ellos se complementan el no al otro".**

**Lo sé, Lo saben, y lo sabemos. Sherlock&John forever~**

**XD**

**Gracias nuevamente a:**

_** Sekmeth Dei **_

_** Alexa Hiwatari **_

_** daftame12 **_

_**Saori**_

_**abii-chan**_

_**JuliaHart**_

**_A todas les agradezco mucho sus Revews que alegran mi dia :)_**

**_Tambien espero les haya gustado mis otros fics. "Sentimientos encontrados" "Solo Detente" y el más reciente x'D "Lluvia" _**

**_Gracias a todas :B 3_**


End file.
